


The Ring

by merdarkandtwisty



Series: the ring [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secrets Told, Talk of Slash, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Emily finds out that she's way out of the loop when she comes back to the United States to help the BAU With a case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Wife. set at the end of Tribute

I don’t own Criminal minds

“Okay I have a question.” Emily said as the four woman were in the bathroom at the Mexican restaurant.

“What is that doll?” Garcia asked looking over at her brunette friend.

“Well I noticed something odd, did you guys forget to tell me something?

“Like what?” JJ asked having just ended a call to Will after checking on the boys.

“Well I noticed that Spencer has a ring on his finger. Last time I knew Spencer wasn’t married.”

The other three woman’s eyes widened and they stared at her. Their mouths fell open. “Shit.” JJ muttered.

“I  knew we forgot to tell somebody.” Penelope shook her head looking sad and a little embarrassed.

“She doesn’t know.” Tara blurted out and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

“No what, what is going on?”

“Oh um….” Penelope looked around trying to figure out what to say and how to say it.

“Spill it Pen.”

“Okay well you see the thing is…”

“Penelope I’m getting really impatient” Emily tapped her foot.

“We meant to tell you it just never seemed right. It all happened after you left for London. It was quick but I mean they knew each other for years and after what they’d both went through who could begrudge them it right.  The wedding happened after New York after Strauss died. It was fast quick no fuss.”

“Penelope slow down. You’re chattering and making no sense. You’re not even telling me who Spencer married.”

“Oh.” Penelope’s face flamed.

“He uh..”

“Is it that Hollywood star I heard Derek teasing him about a time or two? No it can’t be her I’m sure that would be plastered all over the papers. What about Austin that bartender we ran into on that case. She seemed to like Spencer.”

“No none of them.” Penelope sighed.

JJ took some pity on her flustered friend.  “Listen Em it’s not a female.”

“Wait what? Since when does Spencer swing that way?”

“I really don’t ask questions.” Penelope shrugged as JJ sighed again.

“He’s always swung that way more than the other.”

“Wait what about that Mauve the one who died?”

“He loved her no question, or as much as you can love someone you’ve never spent any real time with. She brought him to his one true love though.”

“Who… What.. I’m so confused.” Emily shook her head leaning against the sink and staring at her two friends and the newest team member.  “Hey wait that means they were married when I came here to help find JJ.”

“Yes that’s true but so much was going on than no one talked about it all the heavy officials’ were breathing down our necks and not a word could be slipped even to you. If we’d thought of it which we didn’t sorry.”

“So this is some big secret then?” Emily’s eyes narrowed.

“Well yes and no. yes it’s a secret but many people know.”

“Okay now I have to know who is Spencer married to?”

“He’s married to Aaron.”

“Aaron, you mean Hotch?” Emily squeaked.

“Yes.” JJ nodded.

“What about Beth?”

“They broke up when Beth took a job in New York.” Garcia put in.

“Okay Spencer I can get behind but Aaron no way no how?”

“I can see it.” Tara put in I mean from what I’ve gleaned from his childhood and marriage to Haley it’s just little snippets mind you but I can see why he would bury something like that so deeply that no one would even think to question.”

“Yeah Maybe.” Emily shook her head “Wow just Wow.”

“Yeah we watched it unfold and we still feel that way.” JJ said gesturing between her and Garcia.

“Oh yeah still sends my world tilting when I see them hold hands which isn’t often. Since we are mostly at work.” Garcia agreed.

“We need to get back out there before the guys start to think we got kidnapped or something.”

“Yeah right.” Emily shook her head again. “Wow just wow.” She said again.


End file.
